Lidocaine metabolism by the liver has been shown to be a sensitive marker for the development of progressive liver failure. The less lidocaine that is metabolized the less functional hepatic tissue remains. We were investigating outcome of patients undergoing liver transplant who had poor hepatic function as measured by the lidocaine metabolism test.